


Irreplacable

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Stoffel hates it. He hates the pain. The anger that burns through him.Has he not done enough?He wants to say yes, but clearly the simple answer is no.Not in Mercedes eyes.Or George being chosen over Stoffel affects him more than he thinks. In the Abu Dhabi post season test days he finds however, he is not alone. His paddock parents are reunited after all, and Fernando is determined to bring a smile back to his face. Whatever it takes.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Fernando Alonso & Jenson Button & Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	Irreplacable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neptunium134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/gifts).



> For **Neptunium134** I hope you enjoy this hun! 💙💙
> 
> First time writing Lestaban so I hope they are okay dynamic wise!
> 
>  **Merry Christmas everyone!**
> 
> Finally, as always fic should stay on AO3 only. Please do not share elsewhere without permission.

Stoffel hates it.

He hates the pain, the sheer flash of raw anger that burns through him when Toto finally tells him the news.

“George will cover Lewis this weekend, not you Stoffel. This is George’s chance. His opportunity to shine.”

He wants to scream.

He wants to shout why?

Why him?

Why does only George deserve this chance?

Has he not done enough?

Been there with them for every race. Followed them around the world at a moments notice. Followed every guideline they had set to try and keep himself as fit and healthy as possible. Sacrificing hours, weeks, months with his family and friends, with Anna, all to prove his loyalty to them.

Loyalty that now feels like it should almost be a sour taste on his tongue. Little more than a bitter pill to swallow.

Has he not done enough?

He wants to say yes, but clearly the simple answer is no.

Not in Mercedes eyes.

He could follow them to Mars, to Jupiter even. He could continue to do whatever they asked, but even then he doubts whether they would actually let him drive.

After all, he is not good enough for F1 anymore.

Maybe he never was.

This is the third occasion this season where they had him to use but have chosen someone else.

And it stings.

It burns.

There is no real consolation, except, at least he still might have the post season test day. At least that would be something, if nothing else.

Disappointment burns, but the fight within him is not over yet.

**************************************

**Abu Dhabi - Post Season Testing**

It is a couple of weeks later, when he finally, FINALLY gets to step into the car he has worked for all year but has never driven in real life, that some of the lingering doubt eases.

When the car is vibrating with energy underneath him and when satisfaction builds within him as he continues, working through the program set and physically feeling the reward for his patience.

That physical connection helps, that, and the help of a certain former teammate.

It isn’t long before Fernando finds him at the end of the session accosted in the local bar, the feisty Spaniard pulling him into a hug before he can even say hello.

The words in his ear are the unconscious encouragement and belief he has been seeking, as Fernando calmly takes the glass out of his hand, and places it down next to the tinsel dressed mini reindeers that decorate the bar surface.

“You were born for this remember. You’ve got this carino, I know you do.”

Reaching up and kissing the top of his head, Fernando smiled, brushing through the short strands of Stoffel’s hair and squeezing his shoulder as the Belgian coloured and ducked his head slightly.

Stoffel’s shyness would probably never truly fade. But god Fernando had missed him. It had been far too long since he had seen him. He just wished he could take away the pain he could still see lingering in his eyes.

George being chosen over him had been both inevitable, but brutal. Secretly he understood why, Mercedes were beginning to look at the long term future. The future without Lewis at the helm and Valtteri as his sidekick.

But it was harsh. Cruel even.

Stoffel deserved that chance. It was a punch in the gut to them both when McLaren had gone from being the slowest car in the field to fighting in the top half of the midfield in just under 2 years. Stoffel had never gotten the chance (like some many others) to shine and show just fully what he was capable of.

It wasn’t fair.

But then, when was F1 ever fair?

Gripping Stoffel’s wrist tightly Fernando tugged him off the bar stool.

“Nan-,” Stoffel started, only to pause at the large grin and shake of Fernando’s head.

“Nope, none of that. Come on.”

Fernando turned and began pulling the Belgian out of the bar behind him.

“Nando!”

Stoffel blushed, as the shorter Spaniard turned back to face him, that famous eyebrow drawn up in annoyed amusement.

“Don’t look at me like that! Where are we even going?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Fernando nodded once, and chuckling began to pull the Belgian along again, through a series of rooms until they (at last) entered a large lounge area.

Stoffel looked up from where he had been trying to blend into the floor (after all, Nando dragging him through the hotel like some kind of irate teenager was hardly amusing), at the familiar call of his name.

“Nando, Stoff, What are you doing?!” Jenson laughed walking towards them.

“What does it look I’m doing?” Nando grumbled, releasing Stoffel’s wrist and rolling his eyes at his former teammate.

“Stoffel is sad, yes? So I’m cheering him up.”

“By dragging him through the hotel?” Jenson teased good-naturedly, throwing a warm arm over Stoffel’s shoulder and squeezing him gently in greeting.

“And how else was I going to do it?” Nando grumbled, tugging Stoffel into him in another brief cuddle, “He needs cheering up!”

“I’m not that bad!” Stoff groaned pulling out of Fernando’s arms again and running a hand through his hair, “I’ve had worse experiences.”

“It doesn’t matter whether you’ve had worse or not. It is lucky Toto is not here tonight or I would be having a few words!”

“Nanddoooo,” Stoffel uncharacteristically whined, blushing heavily.

Jenson laughed next to them at the sight, “Nice to know some things never change with you two.”

“And what’s that’s supposed to mean?” Fernando turned and glared up at the taller Brit.

“Simple,” Jenson grinned, “You’ve only been with him for five minutes and you’re already fussing over him. Talk about being a mother hen.”

“I’m not!” Fernando snapped, whacking Jenson on the shoulder as he began to laugh.

“You’re not what,” Jenson teased, gripping Nando’s arm and throwing his other arm around his shoulder, as he guided both of them further into the room.

“I’m not fussing over him!”

“Hate you break it to you, but you are Nando,” Jenson chuckled.

“I AM NOT!” Fernando snapped, pulling away from Jenson.

Stoffel winced at the annoyance visible on Nando’s face and shook his head fondly as his two former teammates turned almost parent like as they bickered back and forth.

“I’m not!”

“You are,” Jenson sing-songed.

“I’m not!”

“Actually you look like you are.”

Both Fernando and Jenson stopped, and Stoffel glanced back surprised at the soft French accented voice that came from behind them.

Esteban stepped forward, the tall Frenchman glancing between them all with slightly uncertain eyes, Lance pressed into his side, the Canadian seemingly more curious at the sight than anything else.

“Everything alright?” Lance asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Si, we are fine,” Nando nodded.

“You sure?” Esteban asked, “Only it doesn’t look like it.”

“It’s just Nando being Nando,” Stoffel smiled, glancing at the flushed Spaniard fondly.

“I don’t understand?” Esteban murmured, frowning confusedly.

“He means Nando will be acting the exact same way with you soon enough!” Jenson laughed, “Just give it time.”

Esteban looked rather alarmed. Next to him Lance blinked once, twice, glancing back and forth between them all, before a small smile appeared.

“Don’t worry Este, I think you’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Esteban glanced at him, before humming contently as Lance leant in and pressed a lingering reassuring kiss to his mouth.

Pulling back, Lance grinned, “I’m sure, you’ve just gained a Checo.”

“WHAT!” Fernando shouted and glared at Lance, “Don’t compare me with him! In what way am I like Checo?!”

Jenson and Stoffel glanced at each other before Jenson threw his head back and roared with laughter, Stoffel grabbing one of the drinks Jenson had ordered from the bar, and pretending to drink it as he tried to hide his sniggers.

Lance and Esteban laughed to, as Fernando grumpily glared at them all and folded his arms across his chest as his former and future teammates laughed around him.

After a few minutes the laughing faded and Lance continued, “I just meant Checo always babies me, it seems you do the same for your teammates to.”

“Not on all of them,” Fernando groused, “Just you youngsters.”

“I’m 28!” Stoffel exclaimed.

“Si,” Fernando shrugged, “Still a baby compared to me and the old man over there,” pointing at Jenson, “I have to look after you all.”

“Hey!” Jenson exclaimed, “Old man my ass!”

“Err, Fernando you really don’t need to,” Esteban began, a look of alarm appearing on his face, as Fernando, all of 5’7 Fernando, walked over and looked up at him.

“No arguments.”

Stoffel grinned, feeling the last of his sadness fade at the sight in front of him, as Fernando turned his fatherly protectiveness onto his future teammate.

Esteban still looked faintly startled and uncomfortable as Fernando began to discuss Renault and what they could achieve in 2021 together, but he would learn. Fernando Alonso may look and seem terrifying, but he wasn’t really. He never truly had been.

After all, he was a competitor but also a father figure at heart, and, as much as he would always deny it, Nando would always look after his teammates. He had a heart of gold and the caring instincts of a mother bear.

Past or future teammates it didn’t matter to him.

It never would.

Stoffel glanced over as a warm arm rested on his shoulder again, as Jenson moved next to him and squeezed him softly into his side. Leaning against the warmth of the Brit next to him, Stoffel sighed quietly taking a sip of his drink as smiling they both watched the feisty Spaniard beginning to fuss over his newest teammate.

Some things never changed, some things did. Stoffel just knew he was glad that of all of them, Fernando never would.

He just might need to give Esteban some pointers on how to cope with a small, overly protective Spaniard as a teammate.

“If not Lance probably could,” Jenson said next to him and Stoffel jumped slightly.

“You were talking out loud,” Jenson grinned winking and nodding towards the other three.

Stoffel glanced over and smiled as Lance pulled his unsure looking boyfriend into another gentle kiss.

He was pretty sure Lance probably could. He had, had Checo as a teammate for the last couple of years after all.

Stoffel sighed as Jenson brushed a gentle kiss to the side of his forehead and fondly squeezed his side. 2020 had been a tough year, but maybe 2021 would be better. Either way, there were far worse ways to end a long season, than with the two teammates that had become more to him than any others.

No matter what, there was one certainty they could all count on, and that was some things never changed.

Some people were irreplaceable, and Fernando Alonso and Jenson Button were two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
